Tides Between Fate
by Leafeon REI
Summary: Ten years ago a disaster occurred that brought a breaking point between pokémon and human against each other. Three years later, the people separated them both from each other for their own protection. Now a young teen leaves the city to bring them back.
1. Unforeseen Event

**Author: Just a quick note. Read the summary first to understand what this story is all about. It would help a lot if you did. I do not own Pokémon or anything in this story other than my own created characters. _Italics mean thought_. In case anybody still has not read the summary here it is…**

**Summary: Ten years ago a disaster has occurred that brought a breaking point between pokémon and human against each other. Three years after that, a treaty was made that separated them both from each other for their own protection. Now a young teen leaves the city and embarks on a quest to bring both species back together. Does this boy have the stuff to pull this off?**

**

* * *

**

_Long ago, people and pokémon have always lived together alongside each other throughout time and history. Whether it was as partner and trainer, friends and family, or even comrades and enemies, we have always lived together for better or worse… I just wish that the worse part would have never occurred in our life time…_

Ten years ago...

In a city called Silverfish the sky is fancy and clear as the sky can be. The air is peaceful and everyone in town was cheery and delightful of this day. Across every corner of the town people can hear children laughing and playing are they were running around with others, especially pokémon.

The grown-ups on the other hand decide to either walk around with their loving family or attend work to help support them. There were even some of them walking over to grab a bite to eat.

Yep, everyone in town was feeling delighted about today and no one was feeling in the dumps. People who are constantly upset over everything felt that this day they should relax and cool down today. Out in the outskirts of town a family was driving out into town in a regular size light blue car.

A young boy around the age of five or six with natural blue hair was facing the back view window of their automobile. Accompanying him on the outdoor views was his very own partner, an orange furred creature with two tails and a life supporter around its neck. It is a pokémon known as a Buizel.

"Dad how long do you think we might be out of town?" The boy questions his father. His dad is tall with a proper attire vest and everything. He also wears thin glasses and has a long ponytail.

"I'm not sure son, but we'll get there sooner or later, I'm sure of it." His father politely responded back. Even though there was not much information that the young boy wanted to hear, he understood that his father tries to say everything in a positive output and that was reassuring enough.

"You know dad, mom was really excited about us going in the mountains in a camping site for our vacation." The boy chirps out happily while petting on his partner's head. The weasel felt very grateful that the boy was petting her head, including behind her ears. She returns the gratitude by smothering him against his body.

"Bui- Bui- Buizel" She states. Even though the weasel's pokémon language was a mystery to humans, the young boy knew that she was thanking him.

"You're welcome Ana." The boy says smiling at his small furry partner. Unfortunately, for his age, the height between them was hardly that much of a difference. He was about two to three inches taller than Buizel.

"Now that you mention it… you are right about your mother saying something like that. Too bad she had to stay behind for a bit because of work." His father said deciding to change back into the subject. "You are acting more mature than any of the other students in your class. In fact, I heard some of the folks say the other day that you may be what they call a unique gifted bright child." His father stated with pride over his son's achievements.

"Thanks dad. That really means a lot what you just sai- wow!" He was interrupted when a sudden quake emerge.

They spun and lose control of the car. His dad steps on the brakes and stops the vehicle fearing that something bad may happen if he continues driving. The moment they stop, he dashes out of the car to see what has happen.

The young child lost consciousness for a moment until he starts to open up his eyes. He quickly releases himself from his seatbelt and stood up. He looks over to his weasel friend and saw her out cold. He saw his father outside of the car staring drastically at the opposite direction they were heading to. He was facing at their city home.

"Daddy, what's going on?" He shouts over to his dad. His father did not respond, so he continues to ask again. "Daddy, answer me. Why won't you answer me?" When his father still continues to defy answering back he thought that maybe he should look to see himself.

He turns around slowly looking over at the direction where his father was facing, until he istops by his father words when he was close to looking.

"Don't look Kenneth… I don't want you to see this." Those were the words he spoke when Kenneth tried to look. Now he didn't know what to think.

_Why is father telling me not to look? Did something happen to the city? Did something happen to mom? _He thought and starts feeling shaken up about all of it. He didn't know whether he should turn around or not. His mind was starting to twist and turn, until he couldn't hold himself anymore. He turns around and faces the opposite direction…

_He told me not to look… Now I wish that I have never looked back…_

The worse possibly thing that a young boy should ever see in his life was staring right in front of his cold startled face.

The entire city is destroyed. Kenneth and his father couldn't believe it. They were there just a few moments ago and now it's all in ruins. Buildings are in rubble, the streets are on fire, and people laid there on the ground. Nothing in there was acting peaceful anymore like how it was in the morning.

Kenneth's father notices something in the far distance somewhere in the center of town. He saw a weird looking shadow. A strong light appears from the center range of the mystery shadow creature and it was continuing to build up.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kenneth whimpers out to his dad. His dad saw him pouring out tears from his eyes begging help or comfort from his own father.

The boy's father turns his view back to the city without an answer, and he sees the source of light building up heavily. At the moment he thought that this was bad and knew that he had to get himself and the others to safety. But, before he had time to react, the town was being consume by that bright light and they felt a strong and powerful wind brush through them.

Everything went cold after that…

* * *

Present time…

It was only about a year since the whole town was finally fixed and running again. Everything is the same like before. People are cheering and delighted of this glorious day that is happening. Only there was one difference then how it was ten years ago… There was absolutely no pokémon in town.

Everywhere you look in town, whether it was the beach, park, museum, school ground, or households there was none of those species around. Where did they all left? It was not like they all disappear, but instead they are being outcast from the main lands.

Some huge disaster events have occurred that lead to this unfaithful event of banishing all specimens from the city that is not human… in other words, they have forbid pokémon from entering.

Everyone in town did not seem to mind about getting rid of them. In fact, some approve of this more than others. One individual out of the whole town disapprove of this and that person is a teenager boy currently in the school grounds. He currently wears a white collar shirt with dark blue smooth pants.

The last class of the day was done as he stood up getting ready to leave the school grounds. That was the plan, until someone stops him in his tracks.

"Ken did you forget that we have rehearsals to cover?" The young teenage girl stated angrily. She wore something similar to his, but the only difference was that she wears a stripped skirt instead of pants.

"No… I was just hoping that you would forget and I would finally get to leave early for a chance." Ken annoyingly talks back.

That was probably not a smart thing to do, for he saw that she heavily furious with him. He responds that aura of anger by stepping back away from her.

In a moment's eye, he was dashing out of the classroom and into the hallway. She ran out to the door and gave a mean expression.

"Ken! Get back here this instant!" She shouts out screaming at Ken.

Later that day, Ken is walking down the street heading to his house. The sun was already setting after he was dragged back to the class by his friend and commence with the practice. He would normally ignore it, but he knew it was a requirement for passing his class.

He arrives to his house. It is a one story normal size building with regular furniture nothing looking too fancy. He hears noises coming from the kitchen, so he decides to drop his backpack and walks over there. When he gets there his father greets him.

"Hello son, how was school today?" His father asks him politely smiling.

"Nothing… everything is great over there." He replies. Then he turns around and walks to the corridor. "I'm going to sleep."

"What? Already but it's just got dark." His father questions him. He gave a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm tired… so I want to get some shut eye." After saying that, he continues to walk to his room.

"Okay… I'll bring your food over to your room." He states with a louder tone so his son would hear it. There was no response back. That worried him a lot that nothing was said back.

An hour has passed and Ken's room is pitching black. From this one would think that he was fast asleep by now, but he was not. Over at his desk, his dinner was sitting there waiting to get eaten, but he hasn't taken a single bite. Now it's cold.

Instead he remains laying on his bed fully awake and staring into the ceiling. Many thoughts were passing the boy as he continues to remain in an endlessly train of thought.

_I never thought it would have been this long… that all this happened so long ago… _Ken thought well closing his eyes. _If only I was older, than I could have done something…_

He went to his drawer and pulls out the top shelf. There he takes out an item and lifts it over his head. The object is a ball shape device with red and white patterns. Back then it was known as a pokéball.

_Sorry I couldn't help you Ana. _Ken thought. He starts pouring tears to his eyes.

* * *

**Author: What event has caused Ana to leave? What happened to all the pokémon? What happened ten years ago? Does all these relate to one another? Find out in Chapter 2.**


	2. An Opportunity

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me this long to make the second chapter, hopefully the nest one won't be this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I'm sorry for the wait… I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

Chapter 2

A couple of days have passed and Ken was waiting passionately for something to occur. Days ago, he walked through the hallways on his school and notices a sheet of paper on the bulletin board. When he checks, curious to see what is written in there.

Normally, he would not want to check to see because for his self-satisfaction, but it was the only thing on the board and it caught his eyes. He was surprise at what was written on the white piece of paper.

_**Good day to all you fellow students:**_

_**Have you wanted to get a chance to get out from the city, even if it was for a few days? Have you ever wanted to skip school, homework, or even other troubling situation? **_

_**Then this is the chance of a lifetime! Come over to the PALS Club and sign up for a chance to go into the outdoors and experience this once in a lifetime chance. **_

_**Registrations will take place all throughout the week. No late application will be accepted. Thank you for your time. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The PALS Club**_

He never thought of doing something like this, but realizes that this would be the perfect opportunity to get away from everyone for a bit, and he would get to skip school so those were good enough reasons to go and try it out, but then he pause.

"Wait, I never heard of anything called 'The PALS club'. Are they some kind of new group or something?" Ken stood scratching his head thinking if this was a legit club or some kind of prank.

He stretches out his arm and rips the paper from the board. He reads the paper carefully before coming into any conclusions.

"Just as I thought, they didn't mention anything like hours, actually dates, location, or even the cost to this event." Ken questions as he squints his eyes and sighing in disappointment. "What a load of crap? Seriously, who will ever believe this message?"

"Hey Kenny, what's up?" A mysterious voice called out to him. Ken turns to his side and gave a devilish evil glare at the person. He acted like he wanted to curse the person and put an end to the kid's misery.

The unwelcomed person is a female student, red medium size hair with the sides being held by two ponytails. Her clothing was off from a normal student uniform. She still wears the white collar shirt and dark blue skirt, but everything else was all green including her socks.

"My name is not Kenny. I already have people calling me Ken! I don't need any more nick names got that!" Ken shouts out his anger almost hurting her ears.

"You don't have to act that way in front of me. Luna knows you don't like to be called by anything other than Ken." She says, rubbing her ears to get the yelling out of her head.

"Then why are you doing it?" He threatens to ask.

"Why does Luna do it? It's because I find it funny to see my little Kenny get angry, silly." She responds back innocently thinking that it was all fun and games.

"And another thing… Can you stop thinking that you have the right to make me upset or something?" He questions giving off an unapproved look.

"Luna doesn't think that, but it's always good to start messing with Kenny's head every once in a while." She answers with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," He states before something pops into his head, "oh, and what are you walking over here? Only second year and above are the only ones allowed here afterschool. No first year."

"No fair and just when Luna was going to tell you about the club." She woefully replies.

"What?" He asks in an astonish way.

"Yep and Luna will tell you if you apologies to Luna." She replies quickly before nothing else was said from Ken.

"Why do I have to apologies for?" He remarks.

"For telling Luna that you don't like Luna and want me to leave" Luna states back giving Ken a frown face.

"You know what," He says, scratching the back of the forehead because he was seeing a problem. "I find it rather confusing when you put your name when you speak."

"That's how Luna speaks!" Luna shouts at him, think that he should already know by now.

"Fine sorry what I said earlier. Now can you tell me who they are?" He starts to apologies.

* * *

Ken stares up at the dark painted ceiling once more like the night before. Unlike last time, he did eat his food and stood out in the kitchen to talk to his father for a while, but now he lies on his bed resting.

_~So what is this club? ~_

_~Luna doesn't know the full story, but Luna heard that they have to do with the species that is forbidden in this area. What Luna is referring to… is pokémon. ~_

_Pokemon? What kind of club is it if they have a goal that relates to them?_

He drives out his hand and pulls up the covers. He extends it long enough to cover the lower part of his face.

_Maybe I should attend tomorrow to see what this cult is all about. But first I have to come up with an excuse with my dad._

Ken always tells his father when he was going to arrive late. He did not mind, but the problem is that it has to do with pokémon. His father use to approve of everything nature like and bondless that Ken does with the wild pokémon and Ana, until that day…

_~Daddy, please don't let them take Ana away! Please daddy! ~_

Remembering those words that he spoke made him remember the past. It pops into his head and clearly like if it just happened.

Kenneth eyes start to open slowly as he found himself on a bed inside a white cold room. Looking closely, he realizes that he ends up in a hospital.

"Argh… Owwie… Why does my head hurt?" He asks himself knowing full well that no one was there in the room with him. "Daddy, where are you?"

He jumps out of the bed and walks over to the door. He continues to feel the cold sensation from the floor with every step he takes, but that was not going to be enough for him to stop.

He made it to the end of the room grabbing onto the door knob. He was acting like he accomplishes something huge even though it was just enduring the cold chills between and around his toes.

Kenneth took a few moments before he felt like trying to walk again. He first starts to turn the door knob and open it. Luckily for him, he sees his father on the other side. But what was unfortunate was the sight of something else.

"Dad, what's going on?" What Kenneth was referring to is the sight of Ana. She was trapped and locked up in a cage like a wild vicious thing. "Why is… why is Ana in there?" Kenneth barks at the two people, one caring the cage.

"We are here to take Ana away." The man carrying the cage answers the question that Kenneth asks his father.

"What do you mean take her away?" He response back, completely shock.

"That's right kid; we came here to take and seize every pokémon within this city and exile them from this region." He answers quickly with no remorse.

"Exile?" Kenneth continues to question.

"Ha, the poor kid doesn't even know what 'exile' means, how cute." He states with a smile.

"Well shall we go?" The quiet woman, standing beside him, asks.

"Yeah" He response back.

"Bui-bui-buizel!" Anna cries out to him from inside the cage.

"Why are you doing this?" Kenneth demanded.

"Why you ask? Maybe it has something to do with the incident that occurred a month ago, maybe that's what?" He responds back, with frustration and angry added to every word.

"A month ago?" He wondered.

"Yeah kid. And it was not until a week ago when they announce an order to get rid of all of this vermin." The man said with a grin.

"She is not vermon, she's my friend! Ana!" He shouted at the man. He was barking at him.

"Bui-Bui!" She moves her body as back away as she could with the small space and pushes her way out with massive force, breaking the lock in a flash.

"Ana!" He calls out to her sticking his hands out. She starts to rush over to him and jumps to him.

"Argh… oh no, you don't!" One of them shouts out by taking out a lethal weapon. It was not clear at first, but it looks like it is a handgun. "You… like the other vermin, must be put down to protect the people!"

"Wait Mark, the child!" The women alerts him.

"By orders of the higher up… you must be put down!" He pulls the trigger and well Buizel was in the air trying to grab onto Kenneth's arm, she got hit. She never made it to his arms. Instead, Ana fell down head first to the floor.

"A-Ana" The weasel did not make any response to him. He went down on his knees and nudge Ana's body to try and wake her up.

His father stood there not making any noise or arguing about what happen. It felt like he was not there, like he was a stranger.

"Ana- Ana why won't you wake up?" His young innocent self could not believe what just happen. He even thought that this was a joke that they were playing around and she was just playing dead.

He imagined that the red stains that came from Ana and pouring from the floors was just ketchup or red paint. But, this was not an act or a game, she was in fact dead.

He didn't know how to feel at that moment. So many emotions were flowing through him at an astronomical rate. His face showed sadness and started to tear up, but also felt anger, making him grind his teeth.

"Poor kid, what's wrong? You never seen a pokémon die in front of your face before? You'll get over it sooner or later." The man said acting like he felt bad, but shows an obvious face that he in fact enjoyed what he did.

"Shut your mouth!" Very quickly but quietly, Kenneth states

"Heh such strong language from a small twerp like yourself. Well, we'll be on your way then." The two grown-ups started heading out

"Stop! Tell me… tell me" Kenneth remark, angrily, not able to keep calm. They stopped like he wanted them to.

"Tell you what squirt." He asks.

"Why did you do that? Why did you hurt Ana?" Kenneth asks pouring tears from his eyes.

"What do you mean hurt? How can you hurt something that's dead?" The man dreadfully remarks.

"You jerky face" He says to the deep of his heart.

"Shut your scrawny ass up! Got that kid" The man took out his hand and stricks the boy. He fell landing on the floor. The man starts to laugh until he got a punch in the face by the boy's father.

"What the hell man?" The man says, fussing.

"How dare… you lay a hand on my son? Next time you do that, I'll take that gun of yours and point it between your eyes, got that?" The father says with hatred in his eyes glaring at the man for attacking his son.

"Why, you bastard!" He slashes at him.

"Mark, stop this at once." The woman demands.

"H-He started it." He responds back, trying to defend himself.

"I don't care. I'll end it if I have to."

"Fine, whatever, I'll be at headquarters."

"I'm sorry for all that my partner caused you and your son. This must be very sad to see your son go through the sight of its death."

"Please… Just leave."

"Fine I will, and again on behalf of Team Rocket, I apologies for the situation that happen today. We as an organization would never do anything like this; there is just some bad apple in the bunch." The woman states, apologetically.

"Wa-Wait" The lady stops when he softly spoke.

"What is it? I don't have all day to talk." She replies.

"Why are you doing this?" Kenneth says, quivering in fear. "Tell me that at least" He shouts.

"The disaster that occurred a month ago caused all people to go into chaos. It wasn't just your town that got attack. Several other main cities were attack as well. Your city just happens to be the first target to hit. After that, the great council from the Kanto region has requested a treaty that removes all pokémon from every city." The statement she said hit a nerve stop of his.

"Why pokémon… how come" Kenneth wonders.

"Because it was believe that…" She took a second to think about it, until, "On second thought, it's best not to go into full detail with you. You're only a child and after what happen here you would want to take it easy." She states a smart, wise remark.

Then that woman walks away. Kenneth ignores her as he walks over to Ana and place her head on his legs. The red stain starts to smudge his pants. He did not care at all about the stains, instead he starts to pet her softly.

The blotch of blood was rubbing against his finger and hands, then his entire body as he hugs her tightly and continuing to drench in his tears. The only thing he was saying was her name repeatedly.

His father did nothing at this sight. He knew that the buizel meant a lot to Kenneth, so he let him continue on with it. Though the only real question to wonder was the fact on why Kenneth's father did not do anything to stop them from the beginning.

It was only when the man attacked his son, when he took action. Something about that seems off, even to Kenneth, but right now he just wanted to be alone with Ana.

* * *

"So you're going to a field trip, you say." Ken's father sat down on the soft comfortable sofa chair, looking at his son, well they have this discussion.

"Yes, we're going to visit the Laboratory Research area over at the Sinnoh Region." He says with a fast tone.

"Will you be going to the Valley area?" His father asks.

"No" States Ken, nervously.

"I wouldn't see why not?" He says, with a smiling face. Even with that smile, Ken knew that something about it was off.

"Thank you dad, good night." Ken says before rushing off to his room.

"Good night." He answers back.

_You would not allow me to go if you knew that I was in fact going over there. Pokémon have been forbidden from the every region, but they still lurk in the valleys from the Sinnoh Region. So you see father, that's the reason I have to lie to you. I'm going to the Valleys to meet them. I'm going against your orders… but I feel that it's the right thing to do…_

_For me and for Ana…_


End file.
